Personal electronic devices such as, for example, smart phones, tablets, wearable computers, and personal computers (e.g., mobile devices) are widely used to record, process, and/or play audio signals. The number of discrete audio input channels of the mobile device may be less than desired by a user. For example, the mobile device may be a cellular phone, and the cellular phone may include, for example, a single 3.5 mm audio connector for all audio inputs and outputs. The 3.5 mm audio connector dedicates a single channel for audio input.